More Things In Heaven And Hell
by mithras90
Summary: This story is a sequel to YnitOcelot's 'On The Moors' so I would recommend that you read that first, and has a slightly happier ending - although I hope I've kept the creepiness inherent in the story. Bodie and Doyle are rescued from the very jaws of hell by three people who know of the The Lantern Man and have taken steps to help those in need {I really suck at summaries.}


**This story is a sequel to YnitOcelot's 'On The Moors' [which is a wonderfully creepy story] so I would recommend you read that first. I don't own The Professionals or any of the characters, I've merely taken them out of my shoe box for a while. Jacqueline, Michael and Philip are my creations.**

More Things In Heaven And Hell

 _I'm dying._ Doyle thought as his body fought for breath that wouldn't come, _My Grandmother was right. The Lantern Man has come for me._ At that moment a soft whistle echoed through the foggy night and the pressure on his throat and chest eased infinitesimally; then from somewhere else, another soft whistle and the _Thing_ moved away and Doyle almost sensed confusion from it.

"Come on, Lad, while it's distracted," a rough hand was beneath his shoulder and he was being lifted, almost hauled to his feet and his arm flung over someone's shoulder, a head turned and a rough voice shouted, "Don't forget the other fella!"

Still half-dazed, Doyle heard other whistles from other parts of the marsh, and then other lanterns appeared, gently swaying.

"You-you mustn't-" he began, "The Lantern Man-"

"It's all right, Lad," the man's voice was gentle, "they're unmanned. Come on now."

He vaguely remembered the yellow rectangle of light pouring out onto the road and then mercifully the world was swallowed up in darkness.

He jerked awake, every muscle tense as his body remembered the horrors he'd been subjected to, "Bodie!"

A warm hand was on his shoulder and his partner's pale face swam into focus, "It's all right, Ray. I'm here."

Still shaking, Doyle slumped back and managed to dredge a smile from somewhere, "Sorry, sorry," he managed to mutter. A hand was underneath his neck and a glass was held to his lips, he drank gratefully and coughed as the liquor caught the back of his throat. "Take another sip for me," the voice said. Doyle forced his eyes open and stared up into sapphire blue eyes, a smile curved the strong lips, "Better?" She asked. When he nodded she looked up at someone else, "get the rest of this down him, I'll see to his leg."

 _Bodie. I recognise his hands. Huh, fine thing for a man to know, that they recognise the feel of their partner's hands. He's holding the glass to my lips and looking up into his blue eyes I gratefully drink the remainder of what's in the glass._ _He manages a smile, although I can see that he's as pale as milk. From somewhere I dredge up the strength to lift my hand to lay it on his leg._

The woman eyed them both and then turned back to her task, his left ankle was swollen but she didn't think it was serious, it looked like a sprain. Carefully she wound a bandage round the joint and then looked up at both men. Both men's eyes were closed. The seated one had his hand on his friend's shoulder, and she could see that both men looked drawn.

"Bodie," the seated one said, opening his eyes to look at her. "He's Doyle." He nodded to the supine man. "You saved our lives."

"Our pleasure," she replied, "I'm Jacqueline Drew, this is my brother, Michael Cole and this is my husband Philip. I'm assuming you didn't know the story of The Lantern Man?"

"I think my partner did," Bodie replied, "I'm usually the sceptic, but I think after tonight-" He managed a taut, white smile, "how the hell did you get that _Thing_ away from us?"

"We get a lot of tourists here, it is Admiral Nelson's birthplace among other things. A lot of them 'mock' The Lantern Man."

"Something we'll never do again," Bodie sighed, he ran a hand across his face.

"We've set up automatic whistles and torches. If people are within striking distance of the pub I can set up the automatic system to lure the creature away."

"And how do you know?" Bodie demanded.

"If you're within seven hundred yards of this building you'll set off our proximity alarm." Jackie responded, "and there's a good chance we can save the persons involved. You were lucky."

"We were indeed," Bodie managed a faint smile, "I-we can't thank you enough."

"Do you think you can eat something?" She asked gently, "or do you just want to sleep?"

Bodie closed his eyes and the faintest of shudders ran through his body, eventually he opened his eyes and managed a faint smile, "No, I don't want to sleep, not yet."

"I'll get Michael to bring mattresses down from the room upstairs, you can both sleep here in the front room tonight." Jackie replied, "and I'll fetch some pyjamas – I presume you can change your friend."

Bodie nodded and then he was alone. As he reached forward to stroke a curl of dark hair from his partner's forehead, his arm caught the edge of the curtain and he caught sight of a group of lights dancing out on the marshes and had to bite back the terror that threatened to swamp him.

A gentle hand touched his arm, "It's all right," Jacqueline's eyes were compassionate, "they can't get in here. I've brought you some pyjamas."

Bodie nodded, and then a thought struck him, "Hells! Our car!"

"You left it on the road?" Jackie asked and when he nodded she smiled, "you can go and pick it up when it's light."

At that moment Philip and Michael entered the room carrying two mattresses, "I'll go fetch the duvet and pillows, give you some privacy." Jacqueline said gently.

When they were alone, Bodie gently stripped and changed his partner; then carefully lifting him into his arms carried him across to the mattress near the fire. As he settled him down on the mattress Jackie re-entered the room followed by the two men. Bodie noticed that Michael set a bottle of whisky and some small shot glasses on one of the tables, he smiled at Bodie, "I've had my own run in with The Lantern Man; I suspect you may not be getting much sleep tonight."

Bodie nodded as he knelt beside the mattress and covering his friend with the duvet, stroked a dark curl back from his forehead, sighing he ran a hand across his face, "Jesus, Ray, why did you do it you stupid-"

"Had to protect you-" a familiar voice croaked.

Shocked, Bodie looked down at the pale face of his friend and partner, and forced a smile, "Ray? You awake?"

Doyle managed a weak smile, "Sort of. Where are we?"

"Inside that pub. These people here – they saved our lives," he gripped his friend's hand, just as Jacqueline knelt on other side of the mattress her blue eyes holding Doyle's.

"You're both safe," Jacqueline said, "I promise."

Doyle closed his eyes again and a slow sigh of relief escaped from between his lips, "Gods-" he began but his throat closed up on him.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked, "both of you. I have some soup on the stove."

"Yeah," Doyle's eyes opened again and he managed a faint smile, "That would be great."

When Jackie returned she was carrying a tray, an appetizing smell rose from the two bowls sitting on it and Doyle's stomach rumbled. He sat up as she set the tray down on one of the tables, "Smells great."

"You're hungry, that's good." She smiled and brought the bowl across to him.

"I'll get mine," Bodie said quickly.

Jacqueline stuffed another two pillows behind Doyle's back and then handed him the bowl, "Leave the bowls on the table when you've finished," she ordered, her sapphire gaze holding both men, "I'm going to bed, I shall see you both in the morning."

"Can I help myself to seconds?" Bodie looked up and was rewarded with a grin.

"Yes," she sighed, "but try not to wreck my kitchen, Mr Bodie."

He sketched her a half-salute and shaking her head and chuckling Jacqueline left both men alone.

Bodie poured them both drinks and handed one to his partner, "Here." He said gently, "a toast."

"To whatever deities keep an eye on us?" Doyle raised an eyebrow, but took a sip of the harsh liquor.

"Definitely them. And to these people who risked themselves to save us."

"That too." Doyle's lips tightened. He was about to say something more, to ask Bodie not to mention their experience but looking up into his friend's face he realised that he didn't have to. His partner looked better, but he was still stretched tighter than a bow-string.

"Why don't you lie down?" Doyle said compassionately, "it's been a hell of a night."

"You can say that again," a harsh bark of laughter emerged from between Bodie's lips and he swallowed. "Think I might stay up and keep watch."

"All right." Doyle regarded his friend sympathetically. He held out his glass, "Any more of that whisky?"

Eventually, Doyle could see that his partner was fighting to stay awake. Bodie's eyes would close and his head would drop before he'd jerk awake again. Finally Doyle laid his hand on Bodie's arm.

"Push that mattress across and lie down," he ordered, "you can barely keep your eyes open, Sunshine."

Slowly, Bodie did as he was told. Doyle turned so that he was looking into his partner's face, slowly he reached out to grasp his friend's wrist, "Close your eyes," he ordered, "we're safe. I'm here. You're here."

His eyes closed, Bodie nodded. Doyle wasn't sure if his friend believed him, in fact he wasn't sure he believed it himself. Sighing, he closed his eyes and dropped into sleep. It wasn't restful, someone was gasping, calling his name, the pain in the voice unmistakeable, "No, no, don't-" and Doyle was jerking awake.

Sweat was streaming from Bodie's pale face, "Ray, Ray! Get away from that _thing_! Don't call to it – no, no-"

Doyle gripped his friend's upper arms and shook Bodie, gently at first and then more forcefully to try and awaken his partner. Suddenly, Bodie jerked awake and for a full ten seconds stared at the man facing him, "Oh, oh," he gasped, "I saw it, The Lantern Man – I saw it bending over you, taking your breath-" He gulped again and Doyle was pulling him into his arms as the enormity of the experience overwhelmed his friend. Eventually he gently pushed Bodie away and said softly, "Better, Sunshine?"

Bodie nodded, "Yeah. Stupid thing to do."

A rough laugh emerged from Doyle's throat, "You should have heard my Grandmother's ghost stories about this area. I swear half of them were meant to terrify me into submission."

"Cruel cow," Bodie muttered, his eyes were already closing again. He managed a sleepy smile at his friend, "Sorry, Ray, I'm so tired-"

"Go to sleep." Doyle ordered gently, "we're all right."

Bodie nodded and the nod took him straight into slumber. Doyle lay watching his friend for only a few seconds longer before tiredness overcame him too and he drifted away into dreamland.

When Bodie awoke the next morning he was alone. He jerked upright, fear suddenly curling in his gut, but Jackie's voice made him sink back down onto the mattress. Slowly he sat up again and found himself facing a mug of coffee. "Thought you could use this," she said kindly, her blue eyes holding his.

"My friend?" he asked, hearing the catch in his voice.

"He went to fetch your Capri with my brother," Jackie responded, "do you fancy some breakfast?"

Bodie nodded, slowly rising to his feet and following the young woman into the warm kitchen. "Will bacon and eggs suit?" she inquired gently, as he sat down.

"That'd be great," he smiled.

She laid the plate in front of him, just as the back door clattered open and two men entered, one limping slightly.

"Ah, two more for breakfast?" Jackie raised a dark eyebrow as both men nodded.

"How's the car?" Bodie asked, as his friend sat down opposite him.

"Started first time." Doyle replied. He smiled up at the young woman as she served him, "Thanks." He offered.

She nodded and then bent to serve her brother. When they'd finished, Doyle tried to offer the young woman some money to compensate for their stay but her husband pushed it aside, "What kind of people would we be if we'd left you to the mercies of The Lantern Man?" he asked, "get on with you. But next time-"

"Stay in the car; stay quiet." Bodie replied.

"Yeah." Philip replied. "God go with you both."

Both of them nodded quickly, their throats suddenly too full to speak and then Doyle's hand was on Bodie's shoulder and he was escorting him out to their car.


End file.
